


In one of those stars I shall be living

by logicaltribbles



Series: When You Look At The Sky [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, frick me, i am literal trash for these kids i s2g, i should be writing a paper, instead im working on this and downing cold coffee at 2 am, until dawn fanmix, washington siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicaltribbles/pseuds/logicaltribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Beth Washington, whose love for family led to an untimely demise<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In one of those stars I shall be living

[Originally on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/logicaltribbles/in-one-of-those-stars-i-shall-be-living) | [Also on tumblr](http://logicaltribbles.tumblr.com/post/130602492523/in-one-of-those-stars-i-shall-be-living-when-you)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 90% of time spent on this was literally scraping up anything on Beth because shes only in like two scenes yet I still love her w/ all my heart also i have not slept for 24 hours why am i here (and yes i am brave enough to take full responsibility for the cover edit) PPS brownie points to whoever gets the title ref B)


End file.
